


morningz

by gaybikachu



Category: Young Blood - sleazeboss (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Verbal Humiliation, kinda?? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybikachu/pseuds/gaybikachu
Summary: just guys bein dudes
Relationships: Rex Fontaine/Beelzebub, Rex Fontaine/Bub
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	morningz

He woke up to the smell of wet dog.

Bub yawned as he focused his sleep-bleary gaze on the weight resting on his shoulder. Petunia was dead to the world, her snores droning in Bub's ear. He sat up slowly, working the knots from his slumber out from his neck, "Damn, Tootie. You smell like ass. What's up with that, huh?" 

Petunia snored in reply.

"All right, stinky girl. Gonna get up now."

Bub pulled himself out of bed, his naked body shivering from the cool air of the bedroom. Rex liked to keep their room fairly cool to counteract his "heat furnace of a boyfriend" as he put it. The thought made the gears in Bub's brain begin to turn, _Where is he, anyway?_ It was a bit early for either of them to be awake, even if Rex was the early riser between them. Maybe he went out for a smoke?

Bub scratched his beard as he padded to the bathroom, a mark catching his eye as he passed the mirror. Or rather, an array of marks caught his eye. He couldn't help but puff his chest a bit, as he recalled the warm praises Rex had given him the night before. And the way he struck his ass till it was raw, too.

He noticed his morning wood then, it appearing so often he was used to ignoring the feeling. Bub started to stroke himself, barely dragging his fingertips along the length. His dick twitched in response. Bub chuckled to himself, pulling on an old pair of boxers from the floor. He strode out of his room, making a beeline for the kitchen.

Rex was there, a pair of loose-fitting sweatpants hanging low on his hips. He was facing away from the doorway, and Bub's heart _dropped_ when he heard him sniffle. _Is he... crying?_

He wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck sweetly, "Hey, babe, are you okay…?"

Rex turned to face him, and it's then when Bub sees him set the kitchen knife down, "Hm? 'M cutting onions. For breakfast."

"Oh," Bub shrunk away, embarrassed. "I didn't see…"

Rex chuckled at his expense, "Thank you for checkin' on me, baby. How'd you sleep?"

"Good." He moved his hands down, resting them at Rex's hips, "Tootie smells like wet dog."

"Because she is a wet dog. She wanted to go out when I was havin' a smoke."

Bub hummed in reply, rubbing his scruff on where Rex's shoulder and neck met. Rex swayed his hips in response, sighing contentedly. "Kitten, I'm trying to make breakfast."

"I don't want breakfast." Bub murmured in his skin, "I want you, Daddy."

Rex leaned into his touch, "That why I feel ya poking me in the back right now, baby? Does Daddy need to wear his kitten out again?" He spun around, squeezing Bub's ass for all it was worth, "Gotta stretch this nice ass around my dick again, huh?"

Bub groaned, his hips bucking forward to grind against the man in front of him, "Daddy, don't tease."

"Why not? You can take it."

"That doesn't mean I wanna."

Rex laughed quietly, "Spoiled brat," he chided, though his words lacked any kind of bite, "Keep mouthin' off and see what happens."

Bub egged him further, "What're you gonna do? Spank me?"

A tight grip was fisted in the demon's hair, jerking his head back to expose his neck, "Nah, baby. You'd like that too much-" Rex placed warm, open kisses onto Bub's throat, the other whimpering at his strength, "-I'll just put that big mouth of yours to good use."

Bub sunk to his knees from a combination of Rex tugging him down by his hair and his eagerness. He buried his face into his partner’s crotch, inhaling the musky warmth of him. Rex cooed at him as Bub rubbed and kissed his cock through his sweats, ogling at the growing bulge. Eventually, he moved up, letting his rough hands slide up Rex’s sides as he kissed up his happy trail to his navel. Rex ran his fingers through the other’s bangs, leaning back on the counter behind him. He sighed, “Where ya taking that pretty little mouth, baby?”

“Does it matter?” Bub grinned as he nipped his hip, “I’m using my mouth, aren’t I?”

“You sure wanna play that game, kitten?” Bub looked up to Rex’s gleaming smile, “‘Cause I can play it too.”

He yanked Bub away from him roughly, making him sit on his haunches, “Sit and stay there kitten.”

Rex pulled his sweats down, slow and steadily, dragging them over the dip of his hips, pausing right where his cock began to peek out. He smirked at Bub’s open, drooling mouth, and let his pants hang right there, barely covering himself. Bub shuffled in his spot, a stain of pre forming on his dirty boxers. Rex chuckled at his discomfort, dropping his grey sweats down completely, his dick bouncing upwards in freedom. He gripped the base of his cock and pumped slowly, showing off the way his foreskin slid up and down over the crown. Bub whined at the sight of him teasing a fat, angry vein with the pad of his thumb, drinking in the view of Rex jerking himself off.

“C’mer kitten. Put those lips back on me.”

Bub dove towards him, making a move to lick at his balls when Rex held a hand out, “No, baby. Not there. Waistband or higher.”

“But-”

“Thought you said it didn’t matter? As long as you were using your mouth, right?” Rex gives a harsh pump of himself, “Well?”

The demon pouted, “But I want it.”

“So? _I_ wanted to have breakfast, but here we are.” 

Rex laughed at Bub’s deepening scowl, “Maybe you can change my mind if-” he paused to grunt at his quickening pace, “-if you tell me how sorry you are.”

Bub sat up, “Really? Okay, sorry! Can I suck your dick now?”

Rex just kept grinning and pumping himself, “Nah, you gotta really mean it. Say, “Daddy, I’m _so_ sorry for being a spoiled fuckin’ _brat._ Please let me suck you off to make up for it!”

Bub groaned, “ _Daddy,_ just lemme make you feel good!”

“Nope,” Rex replied, teasing the head of his cock, “You need an attitude adjustment, sweetheart. And I hope you figure it out quick, ‘cause if I finish without you apologizin’, you’re not coming for the rest of the week.”

Crossing his arms, Bub looked away with a huff, “‘M sorry.”

“Wha’sat, baby? You need to speak up.”

“I said I’m _sorry,_ Daddy.”

“For what?”

“Are you fuckin’ with me right now?” Bub snapped.

Rex shrugged, and went back to fondling himself, “Think I’m getting pretty close, honey.”

The other wrinkled his nose, “ _Fine._ I’m sorry for being a brat, Daddy. Can I suck your big, tasty dick to make up for it?”

“Aw, ‘course you can, kitten! All you had to do was ask.” Rex smirked.

Bub huffed as he moved towards him. He licked around the base of his cock first, tasting the warm, salty skin on his tongue. He curled his tongue around him obscenely, making loud, wet sounds whenever he sucked at the drooly mess he left behind. Bub pulled back- only to return where he was with his lips wrapped entirely around him. Rex groaned, making a deep, pleased sound from his gut. He tangled his hands back in Bub’s hair as he bucked his hips into his greedy mouth. Bub chuckled at him- or, tried to- he mostly gagged at the deep thrusts Rex was pumping into his face. 

Rex’s eyes gleamed as he looked down at him, “ _Good boy._ You shape up when I shove my dick in your face, huh, sugar?” He looked lower, seeing that Bub was palming himself through his underwear, “Or not. Stop fucking rubbin’ yourself, kitten. You don’t need to come yet.”

Bub whined, moving his hands to paw at Rex’s ass. “That’s it, baby. I think-” he paused, grunting and grinding his crotch on Bub’s face, “-I think, you’d look better with my cum sprayed all over that filthy fuckin’ mouth of yours.”

He pulled Bub’s warm mouth off him, who quickly used it to beg instead, “Please, please, Daddy- I wanna swallow it, please! You taste _so_ fucking go-”

“Shut up, brat. I’ve already decided.”

Bub continued his pleading regardless, “Oh, c’mon, Daddy! Don’t you wanna fuck my big mouth ‘till you fuckin- fucking _explode_ ‘n shoot that hot cum down my-”

Rex grunted, jerking himself to completion over Bub’s whiny mouth. Rex grinned at the mess he made on him, “Aw, don’t pout baby.” He said, swiping at some of the cum and letting Bub suck it off his fingers, “You think I’d be done with just your mouth? Nah, I gotta mark up that nice ass you got too.” 

Bub grinned up at him, letting Rex pull him onto his feet. He pulled him into his chest, murmuring in his ear, “How about you run on over to the bedroom ‘n start workin’ yourself over, so by the time I get in there, I can just spread you like _this,_ ” Bub yipped, feeling Rex squeeze his ass, digging his nails into the soft skin, “And just slide. Right. In.”

Bub shivered, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good kitten.” He smacked his ass, “Go on. Lemme put some of this stuff away.”

The devil quickly pecked his lips and sauntered towards their shared room, swaying his hips dramatically. Rex snorted at him and turned to the half-prepared meal before him, “Ah…” he trailed off, realizing how much he had to clean. 

Petunia strode in, getting a hint from her owner that she wasn’t wanted in the bedroom at the moment. Rex tipped his head at her, “Hey, dog. You wanna clean this up for me?”

The bulldog cocked her head, not understanding the command.

“Eh, fuck it. I’ll do this later,” He said, stepping around the dog as he made his way back to the bedroom. Petunia sniffed at him curiously, deciding to ignore him in return.

Rex threw the door open to their bedroom, where Bub was already naked and pumping two fingers inside of himself, "Heya, Daddy…" He trailed off, a dopey grin spreading across his cum stained face, "You want some of this?"

Rex strode over to the end of the bed, his lips curling in a satisfied smirk, “Nah, baby. I don’t _want_ it-” he said, sliding between Bub’s spread legs, “-I _need_ it.”

Bub bit his lip in response, a mischievous glint in his eye. Rex nuzzled into the crook of his neck with a deep, intoxicating groan. He teased the head of his cock around Bub’s ass, gliding it up and down the ring of muscle. Rex murmured in his ear, “You want it, Kitten?”

“Yes, Daddy, _please,_ ” Bub whined beneath him.

Rex snickered, “You’re just a big slut, ain’t ‘cha?

Bub nodded, chewing his lip as he spread himself farther. Rex groaned as he slid in, Bub taking him in full. He straightened his back and started pounding away into Bub, relishing the tight heat around his cock. Bub threw his head back and howled, arching his back harshly to let himself get fucked deeper.

Rex laughed down at him, “Oh, you needed this _bad_ didn’t you, baby?” He continued at Bub’s frantic nodding, “I could tell. Only a pent up _bitch_ makes sounds like this.”

Bub cried out, his hands gripping around his cock, “Fuuck, Daddy! Please, fuck me, fuck me like that!”

“You sayin’ you wanna get fucked like a bitch? Like a big fat whore who loves having their ass stretched?” Bub practically squealed in delight, letting Rex bat his hands away from his cock to work it for him, “Tell me how much of a fuckin’ slut you are, Kitten.”

“The biggest!”

“Really? That the best you can do?” Rex slowed down his thrusts, barley ghosting a touch on Bub’s dick.

Bub whined, “I’m a slut! I love getting fucked, ‘n used- ngh, Daddy! Please, fuck me! Fuck me stupid, Daddy!”

Rex scoffed, “You’ve already been fucked stupid, baby. But let’s see how nasty I can get you to be.”

He picked his pace back up, eyes gleaming, watching Bub’s curves jiggle with the strength of his thrusts. Bub’s eyes squeezed shut, his hands trying to grab purchase on his ass to keep himself spread.

“Damn, baby. You’re gettin’ nice ‘n tight around me,” Rex flashed his teeth, bearing down on him, “Does that mean you’re gonna cum?”

“Yes! Please! Make me cum, make me cum- Fuck! Oh!” Bub bucked his hips into Rex’s fist, “ _Daddy!”_

Bub threw his hips up, keeping them taught as Rex pumped his cock dry while still grinding into his ass. The demon screamed, an action that would be seen as excessive if done by anyone but him. Rex cooed at him, kept gliding his fist up and down Bub’s length throughout his orgasm. Bub sighed as all the tension left his body. Rex smiled at him sweetly. And kept pumping his cock.

“Ngh, Daddy,” Bub shifted his hips, “‘M done cumming.”

Rex’s grin suddenly seemed a bit _too_ sweet, his hands still twisting around him.

“Oh,” Bub swallowed, “Daddy, please. My dick-” Rex suddenly bottomed out in him, making him cry out, “Fuck! I can’t-”

“Still so tight,” Rex murmured, “Maybe my bad little kitty needs to cum again?”

“Oh please, _please,_ no more Daddy-” Bub gasped, squirming away from Rex’s tight grip, “-It’s too much, I can’t, I _can’t_ -”

“What’s that, baby? You want more?” Rex grinned down roguishly at him, pumping him faster.

Bub howled under him, tears pooling into the corners of his eyes, “No!”

“Aww, Kitten, don’t cry. Daddy’s gonna keep pumpin’ you just like this,” Rex said, kissing his tears away, “How ‘bout we flip you over? So you can get pounded the way you like?”

Rex released him and pulled away. Bub could only manage soft sobs as he turned over, shakily arching his back. A harsh smack sizzled through the air, Bub crying out shamelessly. He looked over his shoulder, only to get his ass smacked again. “C’mon, big boy, spread those legs for me,” Rex said, striking Bub’s ass a third time.

Bub complied, pulling his cheeks apart obediently to give him better access. “That’s it,” Rex said, “Stay spread like the nasty slut you are.”

Rex shoved Bub’s face into the pillows under him, mounting himself over him and sliding back in. Bub gave a muffled cry, his cock bobbing around as Rex started to buck into him.

“Would’ya look at that-” Rex pulled back, taking in the sight of the demon below him, “-You take my cock so good, baby. Wish everyone could see you like this.”

Bub threw his hips back to meet Rex’s thrusts, drooling into the pillow. Rex proceeded, “Maybe I should tie you up in the middle of the casino. Let anyone who comes through to have a turn on this tight ass.” 

Rex pulled back again, giving Bub another swift spank, “Mmh. You’d like that, you fuckin’ whore. All you gotta do is keep those legs in the air and let a bunch of big, mean, cocks pound ya.”

The mattress squeaked shamelessly as Rex pushed Bub’s back down, lying him flat as he rutted into him. Grabbing Bub’s wrists for leverage, Rex grunted, getting closer to his peak, “And _oh,_ you’d have so much cum oozin’ outta you, Kitten. It’d just be- just be _flowing._ ” 

Bub let his tongue loll out, moaning vulgarly at the thought. Rex grunted again, humping him faster, “Yeah, you’d get used over and over, gettin’ stuffed full of cum like a little bitch in heat- _fuuck,_ Kitten-” Rex threw his head back, focusing only on the heat in his groin, “‘N at the end of the night, I’d come back over and _fuck_ you, just like I am right now, ‘cause I know you’d need Daddy’s fat cock to- fuck, fuck! Kitten, take it!”

Bub managed to form words, though they were strung together incoherently, “Daddy! Fuck! Use my- goddamn, fuckin’ slutty- Cum! I want it!”

“Oh yeah?” Rex replied, “You want me to cum? You want Daddy’s cum?”

“Yes! I want your cum Daddy, I want it, I want it-”

Rex grinned wildly, finally tipping over the edge, “Take it! Fuckin’- take it you big, dumb, slut! Take my cock!”

Rex moaned, pushing himself as deep as he could get into Bub, but still rutting against him. He leaned over him, panting and spent as Bub clenched around him, intent on milking him dry.

They stayed like that for a few moments. Rex sucked in a breath and pulled out of him, lips curling at the sight of his cum oozing out. Bub made a long, whiny sound, opening his arms for Rex to fall into. They curled against each other, Rex whispering soft, sweet nothings to Bub as he rubbed his back soothingly. Bub simply breathed deeply, tracing patterns on Rex’s shoulders by connecting his freckles.

A loud growl interrupted the comfortable silence between the pair. Rex raised a brow at the other incredulously. “You still gonna make me breakfast?” Bub asked.

Rex scoffed, “I just fucked you! You should make _me_ breakfast!”

“I mean, I could,” Bub replied, “But it probably wouldn’t be very good. You’re better at that stuff.”

Rex rolled his eyes, “Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Kitten.”

“But it’s true! You make the best omelet ever! Well- not ever, but I’m still banned from that diner over by the Styx, so- the best I can have!” Bub rested his chin in his hands, staring deeply into Rex’s eyes, “And you look so hot when you do it too.”

“Mmm?”

Bub sighed, “Yeah, you’re the whole package, babe. Handsome, funny, hot, good at cooking, attractive, fucks like a god…” he trailed off dreamily, “Did I mention how hot you are?”

“Yeah, but I don’t mind the reminder,” Rex said.

Bub gave an impish grin, “So…? Is that a yes?”

“Is that a yes to what?”

Bub sighed in exasperation, “For breakfast!”

Rex mulled it over with a hum, “I _guess_ …”

“Yes!” The demon planted a wet kiss on him, “You’re the best, babe!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rex waved him off, already stepping into a pair of pants, “Take a shower while I’m at it. You still got cum on your face.”

Bub brought a hand to his cheek and verified that, yes, he did, in fact, have drying jizz on his face. He swiped at some of it, licking it off his thumb like it was frosting from a cake. He shrugged, ignoring Rex’s look of mild disgust. Bub wandered over to the shower, while Rex made his way back to the kitchen.

Bub was waiting for the shower to finish heating up when he heard a shout, “Fuckin’ dog! Get down! Get!”

Petunia bolted into the bathroom, locking her eyes onto Bub and darting behind him. An irritated Rex followed closely behind.

Bub chuckled, “Aww, are you being a bad, stinky girl?”

Rex seethed, “She got on the counter and _ate_ all the fuckin’ onions I cut up! Fuckin’ hell-”

“Wait, she ate the onions?”

“Yes! I saw her! She got on top of the goddamn countertop!” Rex huffed, “How the fuck did she even get up there?!”

Bub looked at him frantically, “You’re _sure_ she ate onions?”

“ _Yes._ We have more onions, baby, but _she-_ ” he pointed at the guilty-looking dog, “-needs to be punished!”

“No- you don’t understand, babe,” Bub pushed past him grabbing a pair of sweats from the floor, “Dogs can’t _have_ onions, they’re _allergic._ ”

Rex’s face dropped, “I- Huh?”

“We gotta get Tootie to the vet! Like, right now!”

Bub threw open their walk-in closet, tossing the first shirt he saw on, realized it was one of Rex’s, and tore it back off. Rex looked down at Petunia, who was still trying to hide in the bathroom.

“Babe, c’mon, get dressed, I’ll grab her leash and hold her while you drive-” Bub paused in the doorway, “What is it?”

“I didn’t- I’ve never had a dog before.” Rex started gently, “I didn’t know-”

“Rex, babe. Daddy.” Bub came in close, touching foreheads with Rex, “It’s gonna be okay. But I need you right now. Please.”

Rex swallowed, “I’m so sorry.”

“She’ll be okay. Her dad’s a glutton, remember?” Bub’s face cracked into a wry grin, taking Rex’s hands gently, “C’mon. Let’s go.”

And they did. Petunia ended up being fine if a little anemic and nauseated. The drive to the emergency vet and back seemed to soothe her, the dog practically smiling with her head sticking out the car window, sitting happily in Bub’s lap. Rex glanced at them occasionally, trying to gauge Bub’s emotions from his expression, but for once not gleaming an ounce of information.

Rex parted his lips to speak, but Bub beat him to the punch, “I’m glad you’re with me right now.”

“Huh?” His eyes flicked between the road and Bub, “But it’s my fault-”

“It ain’t your fault Tootie’s a dumbass. Shit happens.” 

Rex still slumped in his seat guiltily, letting Bub continue, “I’m glad you’re here, cause I dunno what I’d have done if you weren't. Probably crash on the way to the vet.” They both laughed softly.

“Still,” Rex said, “‘M sorry.”

Bub turned to him, “I know. But,” he paused, taking one of Rex’s hands, “But, I’m glad I have you, Rex. I really am.”

They pulled up into the driveway, Rex turning the car off, “Me too, Bubba.”

Bub leaned in close, whispering a barely audible, “I think I love you.”

Rex looked at him, really _looked_ at him, putting the mask down to show the vulnerability in his eyes, “Don’t say things you don’t mean.”

“I don’t. Not to you.”

Rex tilted his head, his nose brushing against Bub’s, “Kiss me if you mean it, then.”

Bub was happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> some fun facts:  
> 1\. Bub left the shower on.  
> 2\. Bub went to the vet with dry jizz on his face.  
> ok das all follow me n twit and kudos if you enjoyed uwu


End file.
